Talk:Ruko Yokune
Ruko and English Capability Sorry, I've been misunderstanding. Ruko does not have English voicebank at all. Her English ability is from the tuner's skilled voice manipulation. Damesukekun 05:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Her latest version does not have consonants? Could you please check? If so, she should be demoted to Single Language. And in connecton to that, there should be a vipperloid subgroup. O Herman 05:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::She doesn't. The latest ver. 2.0 has several tones with vague vowels ("soft" voicebank), but the tones are not for foreign languages originally. And I went through the Ruko threads on vip@2ch. They knew this article and were against Ruko being categorized as bilingual. Damesukekun 06:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Very well. O Herman 06:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Does she have a VCV?! nvm i found it Any one else notice "'She likes being petted" '''doesn't make sense? it should be "She likes to pet" but either I'm being an idoit or the edit button disappeared :( I dont think you understand, "She likes to pet"? No no no, she doesnt pet, I will edit this for you people who go the easy way, it should be "Ruko likes being touched in a "cat like" way, for example, Someone rubs her head in a very cat like way." Màtsudappoine (talk) 06:25, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, that post was forever ago, what I meant was "She likes to be pet." I honestly can't believe I made a grammar error pointing out a grammar error. Matsudappoine (talk) 03:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Grammar mis-somthing Any one else notice "'She likes being petted" '''doesn't make sense? it should be "She likes to pet" but either I'm being an idoit or the edit button disappeared :( Màtsudappoine (talk) 06:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey... I went on UTAU and all a sudden Ruko's voice bank is busted WTF!?!?Luna Kitsune (talk) 00:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Grammar still "She likes being petted" Makes no sense at all, it needs to be "She likes to be pet" and the edit button is not there :o Matsudappoine (talk) 21:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) could I would upload the song... I was a I found something out...... you can make SCREAM If I could I would upload her song/test thingy I did Could someone edit her page Shouldn't this page use gender neutral pronouns like they/them/their instead of she/her/hers? Ruko's only even 10% female. I don't see why we're using female pronouns. Can We Change "Hermaphrodite" to "Intersex"? While I'm not intersex myself, i'm still a dedicated and invloved member of the LGBT+ community, and this has been bugging me for a long time. Hermaphrodite is a very offensive word to a lot of intersex people, and I feel that with Ruko being one of the few examples of positive Intersex representation in anime/manga culture, I would feel bad if anybody was turned away by this outdated, insulting term. PanTran (talk) 19:19, March 10, 2016 (UTC)